


That time in the back of the bus.

by Krash39



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krash39/pseuds/Krash39
Summary: "There was a fan that cornered me in the back of our bus one time, that was, scary" -Alex Gaskarth





	That time in the back of the bus.

 Alex felt his ears buzzing as his sneakers scuffed over the gravel. His body hummed with the energy of their set. It was a great show, one of those magic ones where everything clicked effortlessly. The crowd's hunger for a good time was palpable. There were no major instrument malfunctions and everyone was on cue. They had hit the zone and the residual adrenaline made him feel like he was Superman. _Well, to be fair, Batman would be cooler, but as powerful as Supes_. Alex thought grinning as he opened the door to the bus. He didn't hear the light footsteps echoing his own as he climbed the stairs and headed towards the back peeling his sweat soaked t-shirt over his head. He tossed it aside before grabbing another from his bunk, sniffing it in inspection and sliding his arms through the sleeves.

Suddenly a soft, unfamiliar voice called his name. He quickly tugged the shirt past his eyes and whirled, taking a step back. "Uhh..." His eye went wide at the dark haired girl standing in front of him. His mind quickly searching for any hint of recognition, and the hairs on his arms pricking up when he found none.  
"You, you can't be here." He mentally face palmed at how impotent the statement sounded and took another hesitant step back. The girl; slightly shorter than himself, wearing cut off jeans, a fashionably shredded t-shirt and loose fishnets took, a deep breath and another step forward. "You need to -" He cut off falling back onto the couch in the lounge as she lunged forward in pursuit.  
"I've waited so long to meet you." She panted, shutting the door behind her. Alex felt like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Listen, um, it's really sweet that you-"  
"No!" She shouted surprising him. "I've been patient, I knew if I waited you'd come for me."  
"Come for? I don't know you, miss." He clung to the hope of reasoning with her. "Alex?" The muffled voice of Matt rose from the other side of the door. "Matt!" He called back leaning to reach around her.

"No!" She shouted grabbing both of Alex's wrists, driving them over his head back onto the couch. With surprising flexibility she planted a boot next to the door knob and levered him there.  
"Listen to me." Her gaze burned into his eyes, manic and nervous. "I've heard your songs, and the messages you wrote to me in the lyrics."  
"Wrote, you?" He stammered unable to process reality as it mirrored a nightmare around him. "Yes!" She hissed.  
"I love you Alex, I know we're meant to be and now that you're here we can leave this town and go anywhere." The hope in her voice would have come close to breaking his heart had Alex not been ready to scream in sheer terror. "Alex!" Matt's voice came again along with pounding on the door.  
"Listen; um, what is your name?" He cringed at the hurt in her eyes.  
"It's Sarah!" She barked with the indignation of life-long friend.  
"Ok, Sarah," he started. "I know that you feel, um, close, and touched by the songs, but-"  
"Alex, you don't even know!" She groaned. He noticed tears starting to well, smudging her makeup. "No one understands me, or loves me but then you told me you did and I just knew. "  
"I **TOLD** you? Sarah, no. They're just songs. Some of it's made up, or from bits and pieces of my life, or other people's. But they're not messages to anyone, and I can't take you away anywhere, because I don't know you."  
"But, but we're in love, we're meant to be." she stammered, the tears beginning to fall. Despite the fear twisting his guts, Alex felt a stab of pity.  
"Sarah." He started softly. "Whoever is meant for you is out there, but, it's not me." He tried to be as sincere as he could.

A final large impact hit the back door and with a splintering 'crack' the latch gave throwing Sarah off balance, toppling her to the floor as Matt and two large security guards flooded into the small space. Alex didn't hesitate ripping his arms from her grip and running from the room. He hurried past the bunks towards the front of the bus, a much darker adrenaline surged through him now. He heard her call his name again desperately but he refused to look back. Instead he jumped down all four steps and crossed in front of the bus, to the far side out of sight.  
Matt found him there a minute later. "You ok?" He asked offering a beer. Alex took it hoping his hands wouldn't shake.  
"Yea, just wasn't expecting that. How the hell did she get back here anyway?" He tipped the can up.  
"Not sure, but security's looking into it. Sorry she did, though. If you want in the future we can have someone-"  
"No." Alex cut him off. "I don't want a babysitter" Matt nodded.  
"I'm gonna go tell the other guys what happened." Alex shot him a look. "Just to let them know to be more aware" Matt raised his hands. Alex rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not gonna hear the end of this for a while." He groaned. "Well you know, don't bring strange chicks onto the bus from now on, safety first." Matt grinned and turned to go. Alex groaned and followed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, apologies at the change of title and relocating the quote that got this written.


End file.
